


i feel special (you make me feel special)

by neocrackheadtech



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lot of blushing, Blushing, Boys In Love, Crossdressing, Cute, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Multi, OT9 - Freeform, Romance, emotional roller coaster honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocrackheadtech/pseuds/neocrackheadtech
Summary: they really do make him feel special. (INDEFINATE HIATUS - ALL WORKS)





	1. i owe it to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This maja! I wanted to make this work as a place to write when I feel happy or “special”! I am aware I have two other stories out but I have put them both on permanent hiatus until further notice. I’m sorry about that <333 but this story has been something I’ve wanted to make for awhile and I’m happy I finally have the motivation to do it! I really hope you enjoy ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ (p.s. this title is inspired by twice’s Feel Special! STREAM NOW!!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction + start (THIS SOUNDS DEPRESSING BUT IT IS ONLY IN THIS CHAPTER, IT WILL BE A LOT MORE POSITIVE IN THE FUTURE!!!)

**_ｉｎｔｒｏｄｕｃｔｉｏｎ _ **

* * *

_on a boring, cold day, in a boring, cold office, was jisung. _

_it it became a routine, his life. _

_a boring, cold life._

_everyday, he hoped for something, anything, to make him feel something. _

_he wanted someone special._

* * *

after yonghyun passed, life became meaningless for jisung. just another bump in the road to death. 

as as sad as it may sound, it was true.

jisung found himself looking for more in life, something to look forward to. but yet, the more he looked the less he found. he couldn’t help but feel as though he’d be alone forever. there was so many people around him, so why was he so lonely? why did no one seem to love him anymore?

he was surrounded by so many people in the life stage as him, so why did he feel so lost in this nothingness?

everyday, he searched for someone, someone to love him and to do the same back. he would look aimlessly for hours on dating websites, bu to no avail.

after trying and trying, he finally gave up. 

he put his hand out for someone to hold and no one ever did.

weeks go by and he can’t help but to feel the pull of sadness on his heart strings. feeling so lonely yet so trapped. nothing seemed to get worse, but nothing seemed to get better either.

so here we are - present day - where jisung is sitting tirelessly at his desk, waiting for a miracle. 

and when the large old wooden doors to the outside reveal 8 handsome strangers, he realizes, he may have just found something special. his miracle. 

* * *


	2. look for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for those who wander...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all liked the introduction! feel free to leave suggestions on what you want to see next!

_ ** ** _

** **

_ ** “ｉ ｃａｎｔ ｔｅｌｌ ｙｏｕ ｈｏｗ ｓｐｅｃｉａｌ ｉ ｆｅｅｌ ｗｈｅｎ ｙｏｕ ｓａｙ ｔｈｏｓｅ ｗｏｒｄｓ~“ ** _

_ ** ** _

** **

* * *

a loud chatter disrupted the once silent workspace. noisy voices filled the room like a stampede in a empty cavern. in a way, it almost seemed to brighten up the place. the people’s, who’s voices brought an end to the once defining silence, appeared to take notice of the change in presence. heads turned, necks cocked, trying to get a better view of just who it was that just disrupted all peace.

one of the boys -‘with blond hair and freckled skin’ jisung had noted- whispered something incoherent to one of the older looking ones. 

eyes stared back at eachother for a moment before the same older looking boy said quite loudly,

”alright everyone! my name is bang Chan, or Chris if you prefer, and i am here on behalf of the company today, to present you with some good and bad news!“,

he paused for for a moment and whispered to himself, 

“bad news first i guess...”,

”we, to our own dismay, will be having to let go a few members of our staff to allow more room for new employees.”

audible gasps and surprised noises could be heard throughout the large space.

“we are aware this is short notice, but this is urgent, seeing as we are combining with another company. Again, we are sorry for the inconvenience, but this is a company matter and we will being paying you your due amount.”

“now for the good news!” said one of the others,

”we want to get to know all of you personally! we will be holding personal interviews with each one of you. we hope to get to know you all better. But, be aware this will not affect whether or not you will be getting let go,”

”so, to start, we’d like to jump right into some interviews. we will assign you a room, and in that corresponding room, will be one of us,” he gestures to the men standing beside him “once you are in that room, we just want you to be as comfortable as possible, so please feel free to bring drinks or snacks and make your self at home. now! For the room numbers!”,

“on the wall left of me, will be a list of names...let’s see...” he looks down at his clipboard “ah! last names starting with a, l and m will be in room 108 with...Woojin! last names starting with b, k, and y, will be with Jeongin!” 

he drones on for what seems like an eternity, jisung only paying attention slightly. 

before he knows it, everyone has been assigned a room. forgetting what his room number was, jisung tensed. his nerves were already high enough as is due to the situation, and now he already forgot what they said! 

jisung was a shy boy, but he knew he had to ask someone or he wasn’t going to keep his job. so, getting up with a flushed face, he bashfully got up and walked over to the boys talking amongst themselves. his face red with embarrassment, he looked up at the boys, _why were they all so tall!? damn his tiny squirrel genes..._,

”uhm...excuse me? ... uh hello? excuse me?” he said, finally catching one the boys attention at his last question,

”hi! how can I help you?” one of the boys said, a very pretty boy he thinks,

”well...you see... im kind of nervous and i may have forgot where you said my room is...” he scratched his head playfully.

the boy internally cooed at the gerbil-like boy, picking up on his shyness immediately. he placed his hand on the boys shoulder and asked him,

”what is your last name love?” he asked gently,

if even possible, jisungs face became even more red from the nickname. 

“w-well i last...I mean my! m-my last name is han...” he sputtered out.

”well! you're in luck sweetheart! you’ll be with our lovely channie!” he informed him,

choosing to ignore the pet name this time, jisung thanked him and bowed respectfully and turned to leave, but an arm around his, stopped him.

turning back around, jisung looked in curiosity, seeing the same boy gesturing to come over, he walked to him. 

“mr. han, why don’t you go with him now? you’ll just be first to be interviewed by him, and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind at all!”

without waiting for for an answer, the model-like boy grabbed his hand and led him to the boy who had lead the speech earlier, _this must be Chan,_ jisung guessed.

”channie! this is mr. Han! he’s on your list and he’s right here so you should just interview him first!” 

he he proceeds to whisper something into the others ear, grinning ear to ear,

the ladder returns the smile with a “_your definitely right about that” _and a soft chuckle.

”im chan as you heard, and you must be...” he checks his list with curiosity “ jisung! what a nice name. with that done, let’s get going, shall we?” 

jisung nods affirmingly. left to his own thoughts while walking with the older, his mind began to run, this time they were positive.

maybe he was right before... maybe this was just what he needed, _for better or worse. _he ponders.

and with that, something his late brother had said years earlier came to his mind.

_’**those who wander will eventually stumble upon what they were seeking out, so don’t give up’**_

yeah, this time, he won’t give up. he’ll find himself in the changes around him.

he’ll learn how to feel special, but this time, not alone.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading again! Thanks for all the support already, I feel honored! My twt is @neocrackhdtech and my pms are open, so feel free to dm me if you EVER need anything. even just to talk. anyway, critique and thoughts are ALWAYS appreciated. have a great day or night wherever you are. best,
> 
> maja xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you have an amazing day and feel special too! Please feel free to leave suggestions or thoughts, they’d be greatly appreciated!


End file.
